


With Any Luck (The Predicting the Future Remix)

by hostilecrayon



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax thinks about his future with Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Any Luck (The Predicting the Future Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akerwis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like On ER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595) by [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR). 



**With Any Luck (The Predicting the Future Remix)**

Jackson Teller was not prone to engaging in fantasizing. Generally, he could have what he wanted, and though he was far from greedy, he definitely had what he wanted in one Tara Knowles.

With a small smirk, he watched her work on her homework in the nude. He himself was only wearing his cut, leaning back against the wall, looking as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He let his eyes roam over the parts of her body he could see through the back of the chair, admiring the curve of her back and the tattoo just above her luscious ass.

He may not be prone to fantasizing, but Tara was different in so many ways. She was the only woman he had ever loved in this way, and though he could have her at almost any time he wanted, he knew that there was more there to have. They were still just kids at sixteen, but he could see in his mind’s eye how she would grow to become a beautiful woman. With any luck, she’d be his beautiful woman.

He’s pretty sure he’d like her to be his old lady. They’d known each other for ages, and she’d fit in well with the club. But lately, Jax had noticed that Tara seemed to be getting serious about her schoolwork. She always got top grades, but she had the smarts – that was part of what he loved about her. This was different than that. There was something about this CPR class of hers that sparked her ambition.

She could be anything she wanted to be, and he knows that if she wants to be something big – a doctor, perhaps – that the only thing keeping her in Charming is him. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to keep her from a good school. He definitely wasn’t sure he could let her go.

Really, it was all just speculation, and right now, Tara was naked in his room, and she was his. He’d worry about the future when it came. For now, he’d just enjoy knowing she was his.


End file.
